SnowSimon, je t'aime
by knicole18
Summary: Baz déclare enfin son amour à Simon. Mais comment ce dernier va-t-il réagir?


« Snow… Simon, je t'aime. »

Voilà, les quatre mots qui lui tournaient dans la tête, depuis maintenant sept ans, avaient été dit. Baz poussa un soupir de soulagement, en attendant la réaction de Simon, qui lui fuyait du regard.

* * *

><p>Tout avait commencé avec la mort de son père. Ou plutôt son meurtre. Il avait été violemment tué par le clan de vampires, auquel il avait appartenu dans sa jeunesse. Heureusement, si Baz pouvait se le permettre, sa mère et lui étaient au marché ce jour-là, sinon ils auraient sans doute fait face au même destin que son père. À la suite de cet évènement tragique, sa mère fut dévastée. Elle répétait sans cesse avoir eu un pressentiment le matin même, avant de quitter la maison, mais l'avait ignoré car elle avait des courses à faire. Rongée par la culpabilité, elle se referma sur elle-même et succomba dans l'alcoolisme. Baz perdit donc ses deux parents. Pourtant, en grandissant, la perte de son père laissait davantage un vide dans sa vie.<p>

Étant fils de magicienne, il décida donc de combler ce manque d'une figure paternelle, en créant un avec la magie. Pendant quelques ans, il y crut. Il pensait à cette figure, qu'il avait surnommé George, lorsque ses amis parlaient de leurs pères. Ou lorsqu'il n'était pas sûr de lui-même, il se demandait que ferait George, même si ce dernier ne parlait pas. De même, quand il avait peur, il disait à George de venir le réconforter. Mais avec l'âge, il perdit son innocence et sa naïveté, et finit par comprendre que cette fabrication de son imagination, aidée par un peu de magie, ne serait jamais réellement capable de remplacer ce père qu'il souhaitait tant exister.

Entre temps, sa grand-mère maternelle, l'avait inscrit à l'école de magie de Watford. C'est où il rencontra Simon Snow, avec qui il partageait sa chambre au pensionnat. À première vue, Simon rayonnait de confiance : il était grand, se tenait droit et avait l'air fier. Sans ajouter que tout le monde savait qu'il était l'Élu, celui qui tuerait la Monotonie rampante, ou qui serait tué par celle-ci, en essayant. Mais ce qui était le plus attirant chez lui, selon Baz, étaient ses yeux. D'une couleur noisette avec des reflets dorés, ils racontaient une autre histoire.

Baz apprit rapidement que, presque comme lui, Simon avait perdu ses parents lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Mais contrairement à lui, sa mère lui avait laissé quelque chose à sa mort: de l'amour. Un amour si fort, que certains disaient serait assez pour achever celui dont on ne dit pas le nom et lui avait valu le titre de l'Élu.

Malgré lui, Baz ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu jaloux, même s'il l'admirait avant tout. C'est pour cela qu'il se comportait de façon froide et intimidante devant Simon. Cependant, il aurait fait n'importe quoi afin de gagner son cœur. Simon incarnait parfaitement la figure paternelle, qui manquait dans sa vie depuis fort trop longtemps. Baz savait que Simon serait capable de le protéger et de le réconforter, comme son père l'avait fait.

Baz élabora donc un gros plan pour déclarer sa flamme à Simon. Mais voilà sept ans qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de le mettre en action. Par contre, quelque chose qui s'était produit la veille, lui avait finalement donné le courage de le faire aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><em>Bonne nuit, Baz! J'espère que tu as passé un merveilleux jour d'anniversaire. Les dix-huit ans ça se fête quand même! Malgré nos différences parfois, je te souhaite tout le meilleur du monde, car tu es réellement un ami et une personne incroyable! Je vais me coucher maintenant, alors ne fait pas trop de bruit quand tu rentres! Simon <em>

Baz reçu ce texto de Simon à 2h43 du matin, alors qu'il entrait dans les toilettes du Chaudron Magique, bar fréquenté par les sorciers de Watford. Il fut tellement surpris, qu'il resta bouche bée pendant quelques longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que son ami Fred vienne le chercher.

« Hey Baz! On te cherchait! Le bar ferme dans un quart d'heure. On pensait que tu avais trop bu! dit ce dernier, complètement saoul, d'une voix beaucoup trop forte.

Sa voix ramena Baz à la réalité.

-Oh oui, d'accord, j'arrive, répondit Baz, toujours sous le choc. »

Dehors, ses amis Angelina et Edward, les attendaient. Debout, sous le réverbère, par cette calme nuit d'automne, Edward n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. De son côté, Angelina le regardait avec tendresse, avec un sourire qui en disait long.

« Ils font rêver, ces deux-là! s'exclama Fred. »

Sa voix résonnante dans la nuit silencieuse aurait fait retourner n'importe qui, mais Edward et Angelina étaient dans leur petit monde à eux. À cet instant, Baz comprit finalement que s'il voulait que quelque chose d'aussi magique se passe entre lui et Simon, il fallait qu'il agisse. Simon l'avait surpris en faisant le premier pas avec ce texto. Maintenant, c'était à lui de faire le reste. Après tout, c'était leur dernière année à Watford, et il savait qu'il s'en voudrait à lui-même, pour toujours, s'il ne lui disait rien.

* * *

><p>« Bon matin Baz! s'écria Simon.<p>

-Hey salut Simon! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir invité à venir fêter mes dix-huit ans avec moi, hier soir, dit Baz un peu embarrassé. Je ne savais pas si tu aurais voulu, comme, disons, nous avons nos différences, ajouta-t-il. Mais ton texto m'a vraiment surpris. Pourquoi être aussi aimable envers moi, alors que je suis aussi chiant avec toi? demanda-t-il.

-Laisse faire le texto, répondit Simon, qui éclata dans un rire nerveux.

-Nan, mais sérieusement, Simon.»

Baz prit une grande respiration avant de continuer. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il se tourna vers lui :

« Simon, est-ce-que je peux te dire quelque chose?

-Euh, oui, vas-y, répondit ce dernier, un peu curieux.

-J'espère que cela ne va rien changer entre nous et je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque, commença Baz. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que, Snow…Simon, je t'aime, déclara-t-il.

-Snow… Simon, je t'aime, répéta Simon, d'une petite voix, en baissant les yeux, afin de fuir le regard de Baz. Mais, aime ou aime aime? questionna-t-il.

-Aime aime, dit Baz.

-Oh. Moi aussi. Mais tu sembles toujours préoccupé et un peu froid, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais rien dit, avoua Simon, toujours les yeux baissés. J'ai pleuré plusieurs nuits, entre autre, à cause de cela.

-Tu plaisantes! s'exclama Baz. Je pensais que moi, je n'aurais jamais de chance avec toi. Toi, l'Élu, celui que tout le monde aime et admire. À vrai dire, je t'aime depuis sept ans. Alors, qu'allons-nous faire?

-Ah c'est longtemps ça! Nous pouvons commencer par mettre de côté nos différences, et passer plus de temps ensemble. Voir où ça nous mène, proposa Simon, avec un petit sourire.

-Ça me convient. Vraiment, accepta Baz, lui aussi avec un sourire.

-Bon, j'ai vraiment faim! dit Simon. Veux-tu descendre à la cantine avec moi? On peut s'asseoir ensemble, chose que nous n'avons jamais faite dans les sept ans que l'on se connaisse, fit remarquer Simon.

-Oui, ça serait superbe! acquiesça Baz.

Pendant qu'ils descendaient vers la cantine, Baz ne put s'empêcher de penser que les plus beaux yeux ont pleuré le plus de larmes.


End file.
